Missing
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: AU. Arthur Kirkland goes to Gaken Acadamy, school only for the best with Alfred his annoying brother and Antpnio. But what happens when a student dissapears and no one has ever seen them again? Not a pairing


For everyone who is reading this and reads my other stories, they are all on hitaus becasue I have these summer programs like metal casting and tpying so I won't be able to update soon. this is just something I thought up.

I don't own hetalia.

* * *

"Hey Artie, what are turtles' weakness?"

"My name is Arthur like I have told you a hundred times before, Alfred. Usually it is their slowness in speed."

"I heard if you put them on their backs they can't flip over," Arthur could hear where this was going. He glares at the blond from over his book.

"And what would happen if you put two of them together?" Alfred's blue eyes lit up and he jumps from his chair.

"Then they would be unstoppable! Be right back!" Alfred yells as he ran out of the library. Arthur shakes his head as the librarian shushes at his younger brother who was already gone in a blink. Today was Monday, Alfred was at school, and add in the fact that they had four test today. It was going to be a nightmare. The bell bleeped, signaling the end of the period. It was time for math, his worst subject. Knowing his brother, Arthur was probably going to be taken out of class again in order to get his brother off the roof or stop changing all the food with hamburgers. It was a private school, only for the top students in the nation. Many of them had come from all over the world to go here. How Alfred, with a report card that spelled FACE, the A from gym, managed to get here, was confusing.

"Hola Arthur!"

"Good morning, Antonio." Just the person he was looking for. The dark haired boy stood in front of him, his uniform a mess just like he had awakened. He stood tall with his hand raised in mock salute.

"You do know that you don't have to hold your breath when you are saluting." The other boy released his breath, slumping as he did so. Arthur handed him his bag and stated to walk to their next class as his friend chattered on.

It was hard being around Antonio because all he did was talk about tomatoes and his younger brother who seems like today finally learned how to walk. As they neared the classroom, Arthur stopped suddenly causing the boy behind him to crash.

"I forgot my textbook.

"Ah…you don't need a textbook today! You'll be fine!" When the brunette tried to direct Arthur back toward the classroom, he mange to duck and sprint to his locker. What was in front of it was a surprise.

"Yo Artie! This is wicked!" Alfred sat in front of it, with a camera in his hands and a huge smile on his face. Two turtles were on their backs as the struggled to turn back up.

"Mi amigos! I thought I had lost you!" Antonio turned back to Alfred, both turtles, hugged to his chest, "Have you no shame? How dare you hurt Marta and Cecil?" He cuddles the turtles at the two brothers' shock. Another bell rang, signaling the start of class. Arthur, in a rush, grabs the other two students' by the arms and drags them down the hallway.

"I'm going to be so late" He muttered. Almost there, he thought, but since it was a Monday, life deicide to go against him.

"What are you doing late to class and running in the hallways?" The giant shadow in front boomed out. Ludwig, the hallway monitor, glares down at them, making the trio fell puny. Except for Alfred who couldn't fell the tension in the air.

"Hey buddy! We have to get to class bro!" He tries to push past Ludwig but was grab by the collar and lifted off the ground.

"No. You're all coming with me." They all were dragged down the hallway to the office.

"It's too dangerous."

"Last one we sent disappeared."

"We have to be or-"the teacher cuts of when she spots Alfred leaning over in order to hear better. She and the other teacher leave to somewhere were they would not be heard.

"Why were you three late to class and running in the hallways?" The principal, Mr. Griswold glares at them, hands clasped in front of him.

"So we where," Alfred was cut off when Antonio covered his mouth.

"Sorry sir. Alfred over here thought it would be a good ideal to put two turtles on their backs to see what would happen. So Antonio and I managed to stop him before he could do any damage."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just send you guys back home and kick you out of this school forever." Smirking, Arthur leans forward, mimicking the principal's stance.

"Because I know what happened to the missing student."


End file.
